russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Will IBC-13's Janella in Wonderland Made A Splash on Primetime?
December 1, 2013 Janella Salvador in Janella in Wonderland This 2014, we have yet to see if IBC-13 has finally made a splash by boosting its ratings game. The trailer is impressive. Last August 28, I was attend the upcoming series presscon of IBC-13 as they launched the first ever fantaserye – Janella in Wonderland – starring Janella Salvador as the leading role in a mermaid tale. Janella, who is also played as Nikki, the daughter of Sir Chief in the daytime teleserye Be Careful with My Heart (ABS-CBN), marked her first project under IBC-13 after signing her contract last August 27. The much-awaited fantaserye about the mermaid is set to run in the story about a mermaid tale after Marina and Marina aired in 2004. It will reigning the mix of mermaid story. It catered the elements of the stories about mermaids and sea creatures with a light drama format. Already working behind the scenes of Janella in Wonderland where the production staff, which will be shoting in location from the island and the sea using the 3D animation. Captivate the hearts of every Filipino with its tale of love, family, and the story about mermaids and sea creatures, Janella in Wonderland is the project from IBC-13 that you should surely watch out for. Janella will play the role of a girl who transformed as a mermaid tale in her first ever fantaserye. It goes head-to-head with ABS-CBN's Dyesebel and so much against GMA 7's Kambal Sirena concept-wise. The prime-time fantasy drama Janella in Wonderland will be directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. “It’s also my first time to work with Marlo Mortel, who also played as Nicolo in Be Careful With My Heart and he started in the sitcom Whattaboys on IBC-13, he will be Janella's love interest. I’m always excited to work with new people and I can’t wait to start working with them,” she added when asked about her leading man. Janella in Wonderland is set to be premiered in January 6, 2014 on IBC-13. BIGGER, BETTER and FEEL-GOOD SHOWS. With IBC chairman Jose Avellana and president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa gracing the network, it was revealed that the feel-good programming will soon take a fresh turn, as an all-new programs are scheduled to air next year. The new quality of millennial programming of IBC-13 as it aims to compete with those of ABS-CBN and GMA-7. The network to expect the first ever fantaserye for mermaid entitled Janella in Wonderland featuring rising teen star Janella Salvador, a newly-revamped noontime show helmed by the return of APO Hiking Society, a showbiz talk show, a fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya, a revival of the drama anthology Love Notes with Joe D'Mango, a newly-revamped Sunday variety show for concert party, a few reality shows and a much-awaited game show The Million Second Quiz helmed by Robi Domingo. IBC News and Current Affairs department under Media ng Bayanis also being improved in line with the network's proposional changes. PBA (under Sports5) continue to air on IBC-13 for the doubleheader on Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, and the provincial game on Saturday.